


Feeling Good

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Luke Patterson sexual tension, M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Flynn/Julie Molina, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Reggie and Luke hang out watching a TV Show as Luke is leaning on Reggiethings get sexually tense.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 10





	Feeling Good

Alex was on a date with Willie so Luke hanged out with Reggie in the studio. Julie was staying over at Flynn’s house doing all girly things. In the studio, that night Reggie and Luke sat together on the couch. Luke leaned up against Reggie who looked like he was being the big spoon. Reggie was wearing his white shirt red flannel, blacked ripped tight pants. Luke was wearing his London sleeveless shirt and black pants like Reggie’s. 

Julie set the TV up for the boys to watch some shows on Netflix the guys got excited to catch on shows. They learnt to interact with things more with Willie's help so Reggie had the remote. “Hey, Luke do you want to watch this tv show? Julie says it really good it’s called Queer Eye For The Straight Guy ”

Luke looked up at Reggie confused but he decided to go with it. “Sure sounds interesting I wanna keep cuddling though cool with you?” Reggie giggled nodding his head yes he pressed play on the remote the show started. After watching a few episodes Luke got emotional but was trying not to show it. Reggie thought the show was really cool and informative but suddenly he felt strange. 

Luke had shut his eyes but wasn’t asleep because ghosts didn’t really do that. Reggie looked down to see that Luke’s hand got close to his crotch area. Crap this was going to get really embarrassing if Luke notices. Reggie spoke nervously getting Luke’s attention with a cough. “Luke sorry but can you move off me for a second I um need to stretch please move.” Luke looked at Reggie as he rested his chin on Reggie’s chest he replied.

“Oh! Why is everything ok? I’m sorry didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Reggie groaned feeling his cock become harder in his pants when Luke moved. As Luke sat up Reggie quickly got one of the pillows on the couch covered his crotch. 

“I’m fine really just would you poof out for a minute? I need to fix something that I can’t do in front of you sorry for being weird.” Luke gave Reggie puppy dog eyes as he looked down seeing Reggie holding the pillow. 

Instantly Luke knows what was going on but didn’t want to leave. “Why do I have to leave Reg? I could always help you with that.” That wasn’t what Reggie was expecting he blushed which he didn’t no ghosts could do. 

“I can’t believe you said that how do I know you mean that? wait forget I said that.” He knew Reggie was nervous Luke put his hand on the pillow wanting to move it. 

“I mean it I really do please I want to make you feel good. I’ve been keeping this in for too long but I really like, like you Reggie.” After a minute of painful silence, Reggie gave Luke the biggest smile ever he leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Welcome to another story about Luke and Reggie what I can't help it lol.  
> I'm not sure if I should do another chapter or not it be really sexual   
> I'm not sure I can write that.
> 
> Thanks for reading please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
